Brugarr Hold
Grand, dangerous, mysterious - three words among many to describe the grand city of the Brugarrian Empire. Located in the Searing Gorge in its northern boarder mountains, it is one of many holdings in the Firefist Clan's name, but it is uniquely the only city. Brugarr Hold grew from a mere militant fortress into a sprawling underground metropolis after the fall of Blackrock Mountain, and since then its retained its power due to its malevolent and cunning ruler, Emperor Argol Firefist. History of Brugarr For a history of the city, and current events - search for the Firefist Clan heading. Brugarr Civil Life Life in Brugarr Hold is harsh while also prosperous. One step out of line in Brugarr is the step towards death by public execution, and citizens are hardly ever allowed to leave the hold unless they intend to bring food in from the outside, even then, they are escorted by a troop of armed guard. While most dwarf societies have limited guard and extensive craftsmen and an assortment of trades, Brugarr has more than 5% of its population as well trained and well-armed Legionnaires for Argol's grand army, the rest are mere citizenry. Although it seems nearly impossible to survive in the city, there is a part of the town that is full of deep freshwater pools that flow constantly and run deep into the mountain itself. Of course, most news of Brugarr Hold was unknown to the world due to its isolationist, imperial regime. Emperor Firefist intentionally cut his people off from the outside world only telling them snippets of news which, albeit, was rather uninteresting to begin with. For the most part, the dark irons of Brugarr Hold are clueles to even the fact that there is an Alliance and Horde, most of them being alive since before the First War. = The Emperor and his Consuls Brugarr is a mountain city spanning for miles, its population is 5,000,000 beneath the stone and deeper. Roughly 4% of their population serves in the military of Brugarr. Emperor Argol Firefist – Supreme Leader of Brugarr’s civil and military conduction. Consul Argad Blackbreath – Consul of Commerce Consul Baevar Drom – Consul of Order Consul Haffad Deepstrung – Consul of Defense Consul Trefford Slimgut – Consul of the Court Consul Gallant Twirlbraid – Consul of the People Consul Jullan Gritsnipe – Consul of Belief Consul Kuran Steelscream – Consul of War Brugarr Militant Organization The Brugarrian Black Legions There are 28 legions under the Brugarrian banner, roughly 140,000 (142,800 exactly) soldiers in total. Each legion numbers at 5,100, some 4500 soldiers and some 350-400 cavalry, or an additional 50 Spell Weavers. Each Legate commands a number of legions and trusts in the command of another high-ranking officer, a Praetor, to aid in the command and consolidation of their respective legates’ Legions. The Brugarrian Vanguard Legions Legate Tremor “Charger” Firebeard – Legate of the Brugarr Vanguard Legion Legate Brash “The Animal” Sootknuckle – Legate in command of the “Beast Legions” of Brugarr Legate Murin “Steelbound” Stronghearth – Legate in Command of the “Steelbound Legions” of Brugarr 30,000 soldiers were deployed in Brugarr. The Brugarrian Eastern Legions Legate Renin “The Brute” Darknail – Legate in command of the Badlands “Blackwaste Legions” 15,300 soldiers are located in the Badlands. The Brugarrian Northern Legions Legate Arvin “Bloodbringer” Ashflank – Legate of the Wetlands “Gorewater Legions” Legate Fangrin “Tintop” Firebrush – Legate of the Hillsbrad “Stoneshield Legions” Approximately 10,000-15,000 each for the Wetlands and Hillsbrad Legions The Brugarrian Western Legions Legate Maverick “Ripper” Blackblood – Legate of the Barrens “Bloodwalker Legions” 15,300 soldiers are deployed in the Barrens. 35,000-45,000 soldiers lived on in the last bastions of Brugarrian power prior to their untimely demise. The Brugarrian Sky Corps AKA: The Pitch Fleet Each Black Legion is accompanied by a fleet of the Corps with at least 7 ships in each fleet. Fleets are generally organized with at least 2 Brute-Class Dreadnaught Cruisers each crewed by 240 personnel, following that there are a compliment of at least 4 of the Flange-Class Destroyer Cruisers, crewed by 150 personnel, and a Boundless-class Carrier Cruiser, crewed by 210 personnel. 42 deployed worldwide. At least 54,000 (54,180 exactly) Brugarrians served in the Sky Corps Brute-Class cruisers carry a complement of 10 accompanying Stinger-Class Fighters, 10 Haymaker-Class Bombers and quick Gnat-Class Interceptor fighters. Flange-Class Destroyers carry a complement of 5 Stinger-Class Fighters. (WIP) Category:Firefist Clan Category:Places Category:Empire of Thaurissan Category:Thaurissan Locations